Hoy ten miedo de mi
by Lady Kenobi
Summary: ¿Cómo el profesor de Pociones se llegó a enamorar tan profundamente la joven y nueva maestra de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Snape? Oneshot. Fic antecesor de El Diario de Faith escrito por Patricia.


He vuelto ahora publicando otra historia escrita por Patricia. Esta historia fue escrita antes del Diario de Faith por lo tanto hay frases que les van a sonar muy conocidas. Aunque no es tan descriptiva como el otro fic, es como si fuera un monólogo. Lamentablemente es un one-shot por lo tanto este es el único capítulo para esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como El Diairo de Faith y que si les quedó alguna duda se les puda resolver.

_Lady Kenobi_

* * *

**HOY TEN MIEDO DE MI **

El sol le daba de lleno en el rostro. Parecía que su piel, y hasta sus huesos, nunca habían estado tan tibios. Parecía que toda su vida había transcurrido en medio del frío y de las sombras. Volteo su cara al cielo: sus ojos, cerrados, no veían el azul intenso cruzado apenas por alguna pequeña nube blanquísima. Sintió el agradable calorcillo en sus párpados cerrados, en su frente, su cuello. Abrió los brazos y se entregó de lleno a esa sensación, tan nueva para él. Se preguntó si eso era realmente estar vivo, y no aquel vacío, aquel frío y aquella oscuridad a los que estaba tan acostumbrado.

Sus pensamientos fluían ahora en una sola dirección. Todos estos años había creído pasarla muy bien sin amigos, sin gente a su alrededor, cumpliendo con su trabajo y con lo que se esperaba de él. Había obtenido el reconocimiento de Dumbledore, la única persona por quien deseaba ser respetado. Todos los demás no importaban. La mayoría dudaban de él, cosa que le tenía sin ningún cuidado. Pero ¿ahora¿Por qué demonios le importaba tanto lo que ella pensara¿Cómo logró meterse así en sus pensamientos¿De qué hechizos se valió para aparecer en sus sueños, en sus vigilias...?

¿Qué me está pasando¿Por qué ahora quiero vivir al sol, tan lejos de mi soledad? No me conozco a mi mismo. Soy otro. ¿Cómo decírselo¿Cómo llegar y explicarle que me ha vencido, que ya no deseo más seguir mi camino tan cuidadosamente trazado? Que mis pasos van ahora en su busca, que la soledad y el retiro ya no van conmigo, que necesito su presencia, su compañía... ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Pues eso justamente, que quiero estar a su lado...

Estar con ella, volverse indispensable, convertirse en su guardián, en su apoyo, en su guía. ¿Defensa contra las artes oscuras¡Que vacío sonaba eso ahora¿Enseñar a un montón de muchachos como protegerse? Pero si él mismo no había podido protegerse de esa mirada que le había robado todo. Bueno, no todo, le quedaba parte de su egolatría, de su orgullo. Le quedaba mucho de su silencio, de su reserva. Pero todo lo que esos ojos le habían robado, se lo habían devuelto en forma de deseo, y estaba seguro de que conservaba la capacidad de hacer las cosas correctas. Estaba muy seguro de que si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad, podría demostrarle todo lo que podría hacer por ella. Todo lo que ahora deseaba, era protegerla, tomarla de la mano y demostrarle que él no era lo que se decía, o que si lo era, pero no del modo que se decía. Quería demostrarle que era de fiar, que a ella jamás le haría el menor daño...

Yo puedo ser tu guardián. Puedo cuidar de ti, cuidar tu mirada que me hechiza, proteger tu frente, tu voz. Puedo vigilar hasta el aire que te besa en el pelo, y el rayo de luz que se entretiene en el arco de tu nariz. Puedo vigilar las sombras que se enredan en el borde de tu túnica, y la tierra que revive bajo tu pisada. Puedo ser luz, oxígeno, fuego... Puedo convertirme en el protector de tu espacio, y no permitir que te toquen aquellos que desean lastimarte.

Severus apretó los puños, lo único que no podía hacer era protegerla de si misma, de sus propios pensamientos, de sus sueños y de su caminar que parecía alejarla irremediablemente de él y de sus brazos que ansiaban poseerla.

Quisiera atreverme y pedirte que mantengas alerta tu mente, pedirte que cuando te descubras pensando en alguien más, retornes a mí. Pedirte que me pienses, que me sueñes, que me añores. Exigirte que me necesites a tu lado cuando rías, cuando duermas y sobre todo cuando estés asustada. Tenme a mano, recurre a mí...

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? La recordaba tan frágil, tan suave y tan firme a la vez. Cuando se conocieron, ella había sonreído con esa sonrisa suya que deshacía un témpano ¿o era solamente una impresión que él tenía y que el tiempo había desdibujado? Habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras, por mera cortesía, pero su voz era acariciadora, la recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Después de ese primer día en el Colegio, hubo muy pocos momentos para hablar a solas, siempre estaba rodeada de gente. Y sonreía a todos. El hubiera deseado que esas sonrisas fueran sólo para él, pero nunca se lo había dicho. Había guardado ese deseo tras una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, que iba muy bien con la autosuficiencia de ella. Quizá por eso nunca se lo dijo, tal vez porque ella nunca parecía necesitar a nadie. Y él siempre creyó que tampoco necesitaría de nadie. Y le bastaba con que Dumbledore contará con él, que era una cierta manera de necesitarlo; pero no quería ese tipo de lazos con nadie más.

No se había dado cuenta, pero había quedado enredado en sus largos cabellos y en las curvas de su figura desde que la vio. Cruzaba Hogwarts tomando notas, dando consejos, saludando a todos, y él la observaba. El no lo supo en un principio, pero nunca iba a olvidar ese primer baile de Hallowen con ella en el colegio. El Gran Comedor estaba profusamente decorado, y la luz de las velas se reflejaba en sus ojos enormes. Casi al final de la noche, se atrevió a pedirle que bailara con él. La tomó entre sus brazos con delicadeza, como no creyendo la fortuna de abrazarla. Bailaban y ella parloteaba sobre mil cosas a las que él asentía con monosílabos, mientras la observaba. Realmente escudriñaba tratando de averiguar si para ella, él era algo más que un colega en el trabajo. Cuando paró la música, y ella no paró de hablar, ansioso por descubrir si en sus pensamientos había espacio para él, la tomo del cabello y la obligó a voltear su rostro. La interrogó con la mirada y se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos. Algo pasó en él. Algo que hasta hoy podía explicar... la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y la besó en los labios. Un beso desesperado, húmedo, tibio, profundo, lleno de ansiedad pero tímido a la vez. Entonces no entendió qué lo había llevado a hacerlo, hasta ahora sabía que en ese beso había puesto todo aquello que trataba de ocultar al mundo. Nunca había sido bueno en eso de poner en palabras lo que pensaba, menos aún lo que sentía.

Ella se sorprendió, pero de alguna manera respondió a ese beso y pegó mas su cuerpo al de él. ¿Qué era aquella electricidad que recorría su cuerpo¿Porqué no la había vuelto a sentir nunca, ni siquiera en sus encuentros más íntimos con otras mujeres?

No recordaba mucho más de esa noche; pero no había olvidado el sabor de sus labios y la sensación que revivió noche tras noche en la oscuridad de su despacho. Fueron muchas lecciones dadas como autómata, hasta se había olvidado de fastidiar a Potter y sus amiguitos.

Después de ese beso, hubo muchos otros. Robaron tiempo al tiempo, compartieron muchas horas, muchos lugares. Si le hubieran pedido que explicara la magia en una sola palabra, esa palabra habría sido su nombre. Ella tenía una forma tan absoluta de entregarse a todo, a él, a los alumnos, al colegio, a la vida misma... Y él solamente sabía de trabajo, de responsabilidades. Incluso podía ya hablar de honor, concepto que aprendió de la forma más difícil, luego de haberse envuelto con la gente equivocada.

Había dejado todo eso atrás, se había convertido, lo mismo que la profesora McGonagall y Rubeus Hagrid, en un leal colaborador de Albus Dumbledore. Pero eso era todo, no sabía nada de necesitar a alguien o de ser necesitado por otra persona. No sabía nada tampoco de hablar de si mismo, de lo que soñaba, de lo que amaba y de lo que detestaba. Ella, en cambio, estaba plena de cosas que decir, hablaba de la vida, de los jóvenes, de la justicia, de la fe, de la magia, del perfume del aire en la mañana, de las estrellas, del ayer, del futuro y sobre todo, ella hablaba de lo que sentía, de lo que pensaba y de lo que anhelaba. El era un hombre de pocas, poquísimas palabras. El era un hombre de hechos, de acciones, y la única forma con que contaba para comunicarle lo que ni él mismo sabía definir, era por medio de su cuerpo. Solamente sabía hablar con sus ojos, con sus manos, con su piel, pero ella no supo escucharlo.

Severus creyó en un principio que no hacía falta más lenguaje que aquel que le brotaba por los poros. Ni uno ni otro supieron inventarse, crear los medios precisos para compartir más que besos y caricias. El admiró la capacidad de ella para comunicar todo cuanto pensaba; y ella esperó y esperó, mas nunca pudo adivinar lo que él ocultaba en su inescrutable mente.

Y llegó el momento en que la química no era suficiente. Para él fue más difícil, ya que nunca supo explicar lo que necesitaba. Y se cansó, se fastidió de esos encuentros en los que parecía nunca estar a la altura de las expectativas de ella, que esperaba un compañero no solo para su piel, sino también para su espíritu. Se sentía disminuido, nulo, cada vez que ella quería hablar de cualquier cosa, de lo que sucedía en las clases, de su preocupación por el inminente regreso del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, de su angustia por Harry, de las desapariciones...

¿Para qué preocuparse? pensaba él. Las cosas deberán enfrentarse cuando lleguen. Dueño absoluto de si mismo, y seguro de que con la preocupación y el temor no resolvería nada, él tenía todo controlado en su mente. Pero ella no lo sabía; realmente ella nunca vio, o no quiso ver, la forma en que él se ocupaba de los alumnos con su muy personal estilo: ni la manera en que él trabajaba, silencioso y rudo, para que su mundo, el de él y el de ella, conservaran la magia libre del poder de la oscuridad.

El señor tenebroso aprovecho estas circunstancias para vengarse del que en un tiempo fue su vasallo, y que ahora se había unido a otros contra él. Puso tentaciones en el camino de Severus, lo tentó con poder, con riquezas... pero a un espíritu tan fuerte solo podría doblegársele con aquello de lo que intentaba huir.

Puso frente a él la tentación del cuerpo. Un cuerpo que no exigía de él más allá que la respuesta en el plano físico. Una mujer sin espíritu, sin sueños, sin pensamientos. Y Severus se dejó llevar, se perdió entre esas sábanas y perdió también el contacto consigo mismo. Dejó de pensar, de sentir. Era un alivio encontrarse así después de haberse enfrentado a sus propias carencias. Esta mujer no esperaba nada de él, ni le exigía nada, por lo que no podía defraudarla. No se sentiría de nuevo insuficiente. Era otra vez el de siempre: duro, distante, sin ningún sentimiento.

Los dementores se unieron a Lord Voldemort y esté los empleo para aterrorizar al mundo mágico. La gente perdía todos sus recuerdos buenos y se llenaba de dolor y de rabia. Cuando el innombrable creyó llegado el momento, envió uno hasta Snape, para que le robaran el alma.

Severus sintió, a pesar del sol, un frío que lo penetraba hasta el fondo. Había estado recordando el dolor que le causó con su traición a la mujer que amaba. Sentía de nuevo acercarse al dementor y brotó su recuerdo mas doloroso.

¿Por qué te herí así¿Por qué traicioné tu confianza y tu fe en mi? Hoy parecen tan absurdas mis razones, tan vacías... No me atreví a enfrentarme conmigo mismo, no supe entender tu ansiedad por la vida. Me parecía tan inútil que dedicaras tantos pensamientos y tantas horas de conversación a tener miedo. Y al fin de cuentas tus temores se cumplieron. Yo mismo creía que no, pero hoy se cuánto me importaban tus temores, y necesito estar a tu lado para decírtelo. Demostrarte que cuando haya algo que temer, estaré contigo, y podrás llorar que yo sabré consolarte.

Cuando la mano helada del dementor lo tocó, se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos siempre habían estado con ella. Tuvo mucho miedo de no verla de nuevo nunca más. Había escondido profundamente todo lo que sentía, al grado de creer que ya no existía. Pero enfrentarse al dementor abrió el caudal de su mente y se aferró al recuerdo de esos ojos y del sabor de aquella piel. Estaba a punto de perder esas imágenes y esas sensaciones para siempre. Sacó su varita y creo un patronus débil. Se volvía loco ante la pérdida y luchaba por rescatar del olvido todas las cosas buenas que había vivido con ella.

Tu risa, tus manos, tu terquedad, tu incesante parloteo, tus suspiros, la forma como tu cuerpo se amolda tan bien al mío...

Un poco a pesar de si mismo, se dio cuenta que sus mejores momentos habían sido con ella. Y su patronus empezó a crecer. Y creció un poco también su espíritu. Se volvía necesario seguir imaginándola. Fijó en su mente los ojos risueños, sus canciones desafinadas, su café de las mañanas mientras leía las noticias del profeta. Y descubrió por fin, que la forma de vencer el abandono y la soledad era alimentando con vida, sus memorias.

Se sintió más fuerte que nunca, lo que siempre creyó que sería debilidad, se convirtió en su arma más poderosa. El dementor retrocedió mientras el sonreía, dándose cuenta que al rendirse ante la evidencia de sus propios sentimientos, había adquirido el dominio de si.

Esto no es perderme, es encontrarme. Es conocerme y saber que puedo ser tuyo siendo mío.

El señor tenebroso no había podido contra él. Severus estaba mas seguro de si mismo que nunca. Se dispuso a ir a buscar a Dumbledore para poner de nuevo todos sus empeños en vencer al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¿Por qué no? Mencionarlo no hacía ninguna diferencia. Existía a pesar de él, de Harry, de todos. Del mismo modo que existían todas esas cosas de las que antes nunca quería hablar.

Antes de ir al despacho del director, pasó por el suyo y tomando tinta y un trozo de pergamino, escribió una nota. Fue a la lechucería (¿por qué antes nunca lo había hecho?), ató la nota a la pata de la primera lechuza que encontró y le indicó que la entregara rápidamente en el despacho de ella y que no volviera sin respuesta. Se dirigió de nuevo a su privado y se sentó pacientemente a esperar.

La lechuza volvió, pero no con la respuesta que el creía. Ella no se reuniría con él esa noche. Es más, le pedía que no volviera a buscarla nunca. Le juró que no quería saber nada de él, que en su vida, después de muchas lágrimas y mucho dolor, habían sanado ya las heridas. Le aseguró que no pensaba más en él, que no lo extrañaba y que no le hacía ninguna falta.

Sin pensar todavía en lo que iba a decirle, fue personalmente a buscarla. La encontró más hermosa que nunca. En verdad, su mirada no reflejaba ninguna pena. Se veía radiante, tan segura de si...

Por primera vez en su vida, Severus Snape habló, explicó, argumentó. Le dijo de su arrepentimiento, le pidió una nueva oportunidad. Incluso trató de besarla, para probar si sus brazos aún ejercían en ella el mismo efecto. Pero lo rechazó. Le reiteró todo cuanto le había respondido en la nota y le volvió a pedir que no insistiera en buscarla. Le aseguró que actualmente se encontraba muy bien y no necesitaba de él. Le pidió que la dejara sola, pues tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Cuando le dijo que iría al bosque prohibido para hablar con los centauros, él le dijo que la acompañaría, que en esos tiempos, era especialmente peligroso acercarse por ahí. Además estaba a punto de oscurecer.

Con su enorme sonrisa y su autosuficiencia de siempre, le aseguró otra vez que podía hacerlo sola y que no necesitaba de su compañía. El insistió un poco pero terminó por desistir, a fin de cuentas, era la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Severus se retiró pensando que las cosas no quedarían ahí. Estaba muy seguro de lograrlo. Utilizaría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, después de todo, cuando la abrazó, percibió un ligero temblor en ella, aunque su voz afirmara lo contrario.

Acudió al despacho del director. Dumbledore habló un poco de la situación y no necesitó dar indicaciones a Snape, él sabía lo que se esperaba de él y eso era lo que haría.

Llegó el día siguiente y lo primero que hizo Severus, como tenía un poco de tiempo antes de dar su clase, fue ir a buscarla. Encontró el despacho cerrado y nadie respondía; no le dio mayor importancia y se dirigió a su aula. Como siempre, ya estaban ahí los alumnos, excepto Potter, Weasley y Granger. Un acomedido Malfoy le informó que estaban en la enfermería. Pensó que de nuevo se habrían provocado vómitos de babosas o aparición de granos en la cara y no preguntó más.

Fue Neville quien se lo dijo. Sin decir una sola palabra, Severus salió del salón de clases y corrió a la enfermería. Ahí estaba ella, cuidada por la señora Pomfrey. Se veía tan frágil, tan deshecha. Trataron de impedirle que se acercara a ella, pero bastó una mirada a lo Snape para dejarlo pasar.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió cuando él le tomo la mano. En cuanto lo vio empezó a llorar. ¿Qué pasó, preguntó con la voz mas suave que nadie le había escuchado. Y ella le relató todo: había acudido al bosque prohibido para hablar con los centauros, los estuvo buscando un largo rato y no los encontró. Cuando se dio cuenta, había transcurrido ya mucho tiempo y se había internado demasiado en la maleza. Percibió que alguien la seguía, trató de correr pero fue alcanzada rápidamente. Era un hombre desconocido, con el rostro marcado por horribles cicatrices que le arrebató la varita con una mano, mientras con la otra la inmovilizaba por el cuello. Se debatió pero la superioridad física del atacante la hizo caer.

Voldemort se había vengado al fin.

¿Por qué te pasaron a ti la factura de mis culpas?

Volvió a sentir en sus puños cerrados los golpes que, lleno de rabia, asestó a la pared de la enfermería al salir. Esa tarde, bajo el sol brillante y en la soledad de sus pensamientos, volvió a sentir el dulzón sabor de la sangre en su boca. Descubrió que para ella no tendría que haber mas besos que los suyos. Si ella no lo había adivinado aún, él se lo haría saber. Las venas de sus antebrazos y de su cuello se marcaron cuando tembló de rabia y se supo con capacidad de cualquier cosa, aun de aquellas cosas imperdonables.

La había visto reír con otros, y no le había gustado lo que sintió. Pero verla lastimada, con la mirada vacía y la sonrisa apagada, lo hizo temblar, pero de muerte.

Analizó su vida, sus aciertos, sus errores. Se preguntó que habría pasado si James Potter no lo hubiera salvado aquella ocasión. No había respuesta para tal pregunta. Pero tenía que encontrar otras respuestas, tenía que descubrir hacia donde dirigía sus pasos. Habían pasado muchos años, muchas clases, muchos alumnos, muchos rencores y silencios.

No supo realmente si fue como un destello, o todo un proceso de crecimiento. No notó cuando la idea nació en su mente, y tampoco cómo fue tomando forma. Pero ahora estaba seguro de algo más. Estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer con su existencia.

¡Acabaremos contigo, maldito sea tu nombre! Potter, tu hijo tendrá no solo un guardián, sino un aliado más en su pelea. Hoy entiendo que la vida que salvaste hace años, tiene sentido, que además del honor, hay muchas otras cosas vitales, sin precio. Tu hijo, Potter, me ha mostrado el valor de lo que es perdurable, de los principios que se renuevan con cada vida. Y yo quiero formar parte de esa esperanza, dar a mi mundo más motivos para seguir existiendo.

Cuando salió mas tarde de la enfermería después de recibir atención para sus manos sangrantes y lastimadas, y después de asegurarse que nadie se podría acercar por allí para lastimarla de nuevo, fue en busca de quienes hasta entonces, habían sido las personas mas detestadas por él.

Habló con Dumbledore, se reunió con él, con Potter y con Lupin. Se enteró que Sirius Black estaba en contacto con ellos (debía haberlo adivinado aquella vez que desapareció de la escuela, el mismo día que iban a matar al hipogrifo de Hagrid). Pero nada de esto parecía importar tanto ahora, cuando a pesar de todos los rencores, se habían estrechado las manos sin necesidad de que Dumbledore se los pidiera.

Fueron días largos y difíciles. El colegio seguía funcionando y él continuaba dando sus clases, quitando y dando puntos a diestra y siniestra (aunque muchos alumnos notaron que ahora lo hacía sin injusticias). Trabajaba también en el equipo que habían conformado con los otros profesores y algunos magos del Ministerio que si estaban convencidos de la necesidad de mantener las filas cerradas. Y se convirtió en la sombra que seguía todos los pasos de ella.

El antiguo Snape, se habría burlado de Lupin y Black al saber que ambos tenían una persona amada en sus vidas. Durante tanto tiempo había pensado que el "amor" era un verdadero desperdicio de tiempo y energías. Quienes trataban con él a diario, no podían imaginar que dentro de Severus Snape había pensamientos amables y un sentimiento profundo por una mujer.

El sabía que había lastimado el amor que ella sintió. Y sabía también que primero que nada, ella debía recuperar lo que era: volver a confiar, a sentir, a soñar y tener esa entrega a la vida que lo había enloquecido.

Ella se dejó cuidar por él. Al principio, reservada y temerosa, aceptó su compañía. Sus ojos aun no reían como antes. Su espíritu se había dañado tanto que el más leve quejido de la brisa la hacía sobresaltarse. Y el tuvo una paciencia infinita, aceptó sin protestar que ella le asegurara que a pesar de lo sucedido, no podrían tener de nuevo una relación personal. Incluso, le pidió que no imaginara que aceptar su compañía, era aceptar su amor.

Ya nada podrá pasarte estando yo a tu lado. Mis ojos vigilan, pero tú también debes estar alerta. Se que aun estás llena de miedos, pero yo estoy aquí, y aunque no lo notes, yo soy el que tiemblo. Me cuesta tanto resistirme a la seducción de tu boca, al olor de tu pelo. No te preocupes por los demás, deberías preocuparte por mí, porque en cualquier momento perderé esta batalla contra mi mismo y contra el deseo que me empuja hacia ti. Podré saltar por tu ventana alguna noche, y convertido en viento, besaré toda tu piel, y te dejaré dormir mientras me meto en tu pecho y me respiras a mí.

Severus abrió los ojos por fin, el sol seguía en lo alto. Había aflojado los puños y sintió un leve soplo de aire en la cara. ¿Por qué nunca lo había notado? El seguía siendo el profesor cínico, duro, callado, el que no daba explicaciones de sus actos y de sus decisiones a nadie.

Solo ella empezó a conocer al otro Snape, al que la buscaba todos los días, el que se ocupaba de su bienestar, el que insistía en compartir ahora la suerte que les tocaría vivir para hacerla suerte y vida de dos.

La incertidumbre no había terminado, seguían presentes todos los motivos por los que se había unido a Dumbledore y los otros magos que antes despreciara. Pero ahora se sentía lleno de optimismo. Su seguridad en si mismo no decaía, por el contrario, el que ella no estuviera esperando ninguna acción concreta de parte de él, le hacía sentirse mas estable que nunca.

Todos los acontecimientos les habían mostrado el camino a seguir. Ella confiaba en él, en su amigo incondicional, en su ángel guardián. Platicaban y reían mucho. El supo que ella se entregaba a ciegas en sus manos, pero no le entregaba su amor todavía. El tocaba el tema a veces, pero ella seguía empeñada en que una relación entre ellos no tenía cabida en sus vidas. Lo pasaban muy bien juntos, hasta hicieron un gran equipo de trabajo, las clases de ambos, fueron las mejores que mucha gente recordaba en Hogwarts. Pero ella seguía sin querer hablar del asunto. "Ya se que tu perdonas, pero no olvidas", le dijo Snape una vez, y ella le reiteró que lo había perdonado, pero que eso no significaba que le daría la oportunidad de volver a lastimarla. Esa vez fue la que estuvieron más cerca de hablar profundamente de los sentimientos de cada uno.

Faltaba poco para que oscureciera. El hubiera querido convertirse en una estrella, y estrecharla con sus rayos para hacerle sentir que esa corriente entre ambos seguía viva, ya que ella no le hacía el más mínimo caso cuando de amor se trataba.

Había acabado con sus miedos. Ella volvía a ser la de antes, pisando firme en su caminar por la vida. Y tampoco tenía miedo de él, parecía tan segura de si misma y de no necesitarlo... Pero él se estaba cansando...

Te veo a diario y no puedo hacerte mía. Un día cualquiera, voy a meterme entre tus brazos, y con todo el derecho que me da lo que siento, arrancaré tus ropas, te enterarás al fin que estamos aquí para estar juntos. Se que te sorprenderás, pero no te lastimaré como antes, o como aquel otro que te tomó por la fuerza. Besaré tus pies y serás mi Diosa. Y aunque se que después no podré mirarte de frente, te diré llorando que me temas, que tus otros miedos se han desvanecido para ceder paso al miedo de volverte a encontrar a ti misma en mi mirada. Solo de esto deberás tener miedo, de verte, como yo, vencida ante algo que es más grande que nosotros mismos y más grande que cualquier cosa que decidamos o que hagamos. Temblarás ante la evidencia que no puedes ocultar, que se esconde y se muestra en todo momento en el universo.

Y Severus abandonó ese refugio en la tierra, y se encaminó a donde lo llevaban sus pasos.

**Fin**


End file.
